How Nina stole Christmas
by Neko Makai
Summary: Well...The title's sorta self-explanatory. My wocky steals Christmas! 'Grinch' Parody)


"Kayla! Read your brother a bed time story!"

Neko Makai scampered across the hall to her little brother's room and sighed.

"Do you HAVE to have a story?"

"Yes!" Kris proclaimed excitedly, "Tell me a story!"

"Can I just read you a manga instead?" Neko looked hopefully up at him.

"No!"

"Last time I told you a story you had nightmares for months…"

"TELL ME A STORY!"

"Fine, fine…Here goes…"

All the neopets in town, they liked Christmas a lot....

But the wocky, who lived in the cave north of town, did NOT.

Nina hated Christmas, the entire Christmas season.

Now please don't ask me why, I don't quite know the reason.

It could be she wanted to kill Neko Makai on sight.

It could be that Lyla had beat her in a fight.

But I think that the likeliest reason of all,

Was the wocky' s heart, was two sizes too small.

But, whatever the reason her heart, or the fight.

She stood there on Christmas eve, ruing the night.

Staring down from her cave with a scowl on her face.

As warm lighted windows lit up the whole place.

For she knew the Fuu-ten girls in the town beneath,

Where busy now, hanging up plenty of mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" He growled with a sneer,

"Tommorow is Christmas! It's practically hear!"

She snarled, then she fretted, fingers nervously drumming.

"I MUST find a way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For tomorrow he knew, all those pet girls and boys,

would wake bright and early and rush for their toys!

And THEN oh the noise, all that HORRIBLE noise.

That was one thing she hated,

all the noise, noise, noise, NOISE!

Then the pets, young and old, would sit down to a feast.

And they'd feast and they'd feast, and they'd feast, feast, feast, FEAST!

They'd feast upon pudding and neo-roast beast.

Which was something the wocky couldn't stand in the LEAST.

Then they did something he could stand least of all.

All of the pets, from the tall to the small,

Would stand hand in hand, with Christmas bell ringing,

They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the pets would start singing!

And they held hands and they'd sing, and they're sing, sing, sing, SING!

And the more Nina thought of this NeoPet-Sing,

The more Nina thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why, for almost three years, I've put up with it now!."

"I must stop this Christmas from coming, but.... how?"

She must think of a plan, and hurry in time,

Because she realized she had started to speak in rhyme,

Then, the wocky got a idea! AN AWFUL idea.

The wocky got a wonderful, AWFUL idea!

"I know JUST what to do!" Nina laughed in her throat.

And she made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat.

And he chuckled and clucked, "what a great evil trick!

Why, with this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need now is a reindeer...." Nina looked around.

But since reindeer are scarce, there were none to be found.

Did that stop the wocky? NO! The wocky simply said,

"Well, if I can't FIND a reindeer, I'll MAKE one instead!"

So she took Hatsukoi, Then took some red thread,

and she tied a large horn to the top of Hatsu's head!

Then she loaded up some bags, and a few bottles of glue.

On a ramshackle sleigh, she hitched up poor Hatsu!

Then the wocky said, "Giddap!" And the sleigh started down

Towards the homes, where the girls lay a-snooze in their town.

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.

All the girls were dreaming sweet dreams without care.

Then he came to the Nut House, which was the first on the list.

"This is stop number one " the wocky clause hissed.

As she climbed to the roof with empty bags in her fist.

She slid down the chimney, a rather easy fit,

But, if Santa could do so, then she could do it.

She got stuck only once, for a moment or two,

then he stuck his head out the fireplace flue.

Where a few pet's stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings," She grinned, "are the FIRST thing to go!"

And she scooted and she snuck, with a smile most unpleasant.

Around the whole room, where he took every present!

Candies and manga, anime and drums.

Plushies and dolls and DVDs and plums!

She stuffed it in bags, which she stuffed up the chimney.

Then she slunk to the icebox. She took the Pets' feast!

She took the pudding! He took the roast beast!

She cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash.

Why, that Nina even took their last can of Neo-hash!

Then she stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee.

"And NOW," said the Wocky, "I'll just grab that tree!"

Nina grabbed the tree, and she started to shove

When she heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small pet!

Sacora the gelert, only 11,but yet…

The wocky had been caught by this yasha daughter

Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water.

She looked at the wocky sleepily and said, "Santa clause, why, why are you taking our Christmas tree....why?"

But that wocky was so determined and so slick,

she thought up a lie, she thought it up quick.

Why, my sweet little girl," the fake Santy Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.

"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.

"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And her fib fooled the child. Then she patted her head

And she got her a drink and she sent her to bed.

So when Sacora-chan went to bed with her cup,

She went to the chimney, and he stuffed the tree up!

And the last thing he did was pour glue over the log for their fire!

Then he went up the chimney himself the wicked liar!

On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire.

And the ONE speck of food he left in the house,

Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.

Then she did the same thing to the other girl's houses,

Leaving crumbs far too small for the poor little mouses!

It was a quarter past dawn, all the Fuu-ten girls still in bed.

All the girls still sleeping as she packed up her sled.

Se packed up their presents, the ribbons the wrappings.

The manga and the tinsel, the trimmings, the trappings!

Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Crumpit,

She rode with her load to the tiptop to dump it!

"HA HA to the Pets!" she was demonicly hummimg.

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!

They're just waking up, I know just what they'll do.

They'll stare out in shock for a minute or two,

then all the pets on the island will all cry boo-hoo!"

"That's a noise," said the wocky, "that I simply MUST hear." So she paused and put her hand to her ear.

And she did hear a sound rising over the snow.

It started in low. Then it started to grow...

But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry!  
It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

For every pet on the island, the tall and the small

They were all singing, with no presents at all!

She HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

So the wocky, with her wocky feet in the snow,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?

"It came without ribbons! It came without tags!

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And she puzzled three hours, till her puzzler was sore.

Then Nina thought of something she hadn't before.

"Maybe..." Se thought, " Christmas doesn't come from a store...

Maybe this, Christmas....perhaps... means a little bit more!"

And what happened then...?

Well on the island they say.

That Nina's small heart grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,

She zoomed off with her load through the bright morning light!

And she brought back the toys, and she brought the feast

And she... ... SHE HERSELF...!

The wocky carved the roast beast!

"That's it? A PARODY?!" Kris glared.

"It was all I could think of!" Neko whined.

"And it RHYMED. Do you know how lame that it?"

"Hey! It was hard to think up all those rhymes!"

"Kayla, tell your brother a better story!" Neko's mother yelled.

"Yeah, this one without the rhymes," Kris agreed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Owari.


End file.
